


London Demon

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Exorcisms, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, Police, Suspense, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL HOLIDAYXiuyeol | Sec. XIX | VampireAU! | 3shot (?)O jovem padre Park Chanyeol havia se mudado para a catedral de Londres, a fim de resolver uma missão misteriosa na capital britânica: exorcizar o demônio que estava a solta.Pessoas morriam misteriosamente a todo momento, e a chacina assombrava a cidade levando mais de 100 corpos na última semana. A polícia continuava investigando, mas sem nenhum resultado. Todos os cidadãos andavam apavorados pelas ruas, rezando para que Deus lhes protegesse.Era o dever do jovem padre exorcizar a cidade em busca da redenção de todas aquelas almas assombradas pelo demônio.O que não esperava era que o próprio demônio iria vir tentar lhe possuir.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	1. Vicious

“Senhor, fazei de mim um instrumento da vossa paz.

Onde houver ódio, que eu leve o amor.

Onde houver ofensa, que eu leve o perdão.

Onde houver discórdia, que eu leve a união.

Onde houver dúvidas, que eu leve a fé.

Onde houver erro, que eu leve a verdade.

Onde houver desespero, que eu leve a esperança.

Onde houver tristeza, que eu leve a alegria.

Onde houver trevas, que eu leve a luz.

Ó Mestre, fazei que eu procure mais: 

consolar, que ser consolado;

compreender, que ser compreendido; 

amar, que ser amado.

Pois é dando que se recebe.

É perdoando que se é perdoado.

E é morrendo que se vive para a vida eterna.

Amém.”  
Park Chanyeol fez o sinal da cruz, se levantando do genuflexório em que estava ajoelhado.

Como um sacerdote de Deus, rezava a oração de São Francisco todos os dias quando acordava. Achava que se invocasse a força do Santo, teria alguma luz, ou um caminho melhor para seguir com o trabalho que estava fazendo: procurando pelo Demônio de Londres.

A capital britânica precisava de muita reza. Com o avanço da revolução industrial, tudo o que cercava a cidade era poeira, pobreza e destruição. A desesperança era uma força maior, levando tudo e todos contra a fé. A igreja tinha a responsabilidade de ajudar os mais necessitados, sendo essa uma das ordens Dele. E Park sempre seguia o que lhe era ensinado por Ele. Era o curso de sua vida. Por isso estava ali, em uma missão pela a humanidade mais uma vez.

A Inglaterra não estava um país fácil para se viver, muito menos para um asiático que mal pronunciava corretamente a língua inglesa. Porém, a diocese da cidade onde morava enviou vários de seus missionários para que pudesse ajudar a difundir a paz e a harmonia em nome Dele. E Chanyeol havia sido um deles.

Park acreditava naquilo. Acreditava que havia sido escolhido e guiado por Ele, para que lhe fosse permitido cumprir os seus feitos na Terra. Tinha fé que a honra e glória Dele prevaleceria em detrimento do maligno.

A grandiosa catedral fria de Londres abrigava dentro de si não só os missionários vindos do exterior, mas também uma parcela mais carente daquele bairro. Eram tempos difíceis, e não era do teor franciscano de Park deixar com que os seres vivos ficassem às traças. Por isso, todas as manhãs, o padre ia até a frente da igreja e abria as portas para que os fiéis pudessem visitá-la. Vinham pessoas de todos os tipos: desde jovens prostitutas, até o mais rico banqueiro de Londres. A catedral ficava no centro, então era um local bem abrangente e acessível. Chanyeol lutava para que permanecesse para sempre assim.

Os raios de Sol adentrava com seus raios sob o chão, refletindo a luz pela catedral inteira. Ficava tão bonita pela manhã que Park praticamente passava todo seu tempo ali, lendo algum livro ou sermão perto da janela de vitrais. Era o seu momento. Gostava do ambiente da igreja que havia se tornado um lar para ele.

Não seria uma surpresa que outras pessoas também gostassem do ambiente tanto quanto ele. Por isso, sentiu, mais do que viu, a presença de alguém perto da porta central da igreja.

“Padre Park, bom dia.” Kim Junmyeon estava esperando em frente a porta.

Junmyeon era outro jovem padre da paróquia. Tinha sua própria casa, mas vinha todas as manhãs até a igreja para ajudá-lo com as tarefas mais complicadas. Sempre tinham muitos ajudantes na redondeza, então a casa do Senhor sempre permanecia bem cuidada.

“Bom dia, Padre Kim. Que o Senhor lhes abençoe.” O padre fez uma reverência.

“Vamos entrar, Padre Kim. Na verdade tenho uma coisa a discutir com o senhor.”

Ambos caminharam para dentro da catedral, com os passos definitivos. Junmyeon sempre permanecia perto de si, até para jogar conversa fora, ou ajudar Park Chanyeol com seus afazeres. Às vezes estudavam juntos e por muitas vezes, conversavam sobre as dificuldades da vida do celibato e servidão a Deus. Eram ambos muito jovens, então é claro que não era fácil. Tinham vontades como qualquer outro: sair para beber, encontrar uma boa moça, conversar com outros jovens, frequentar os bares mais populosos… todas essas coisas que não poderiam fazer. Nunca. Era terrivelmente proibido. 

Kim era um cara um pouco mais reservado, mas ainda assim haviam construído uma bela amizade. Ambos se entendiam, e não haviam julgamentos quando chegava aquela hora do confessionário. As mais profundas e ardilosas confissões de seus corações, todas absolvidas pelo álcool ou a compreensão da dificuldade do ser humano de se manter puro.

Ambos sabiam que não era fácil.

“Bom dia, Junmyeon. Teve uma boa noite?” Sempre havia uma preocupação entre eles pela saúde um do outro, era fundamental.

Principalmente pelo atual cenário miserável da Inglaterra, em que a capital estava a beira de um colapso. Não era fácil sobreviver em Londres, mesmo para padres que tinham condições melhores que os operários, vadios e pobres. O saneamento continuava ruim, então nem sempre se tinha comida fresca, ou um banho quente que pudessem tomar. Era praticamente um custo de alto nível na capital inglesa.

“Tive sim, Park. Felizmente consegui dormir, mesmo com o bairro barulhento outra vez.” Kim se referia aos bares, e toda a festa que acontecia na madrugada londrina.

Como morava perto do centro, dificilmente mantinha a paz no caos da noite de orgias e prostituição que a cidade oferecia. Londres era mesmo um lar do pecado, de todos os sete deles. Já fazia uma boa ideia do porquê o demônio ter sido encontrado ali.

“Pelo menos não houve nenhum ataque dessa vez?” Chanyeol estava esperançoso.

Sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que deixava a sua esperança morrer por último. Muitos admiravam isso dele, mas o próprio dizia que era apenas a força Dele agindo sobre si. Realmente acreditava naquilo.

“Não, creio que não. O Policial Do não me reportou nada sobre isso, então só me resta rezar que a noite se passou tranquila, na medida do possível.” Chanyeol sorriu fraco.

“Está tendo problemas com isso, ainda?” 

“A luxúria é uma dos pecados mais fortes nessa cidade, Park, sabes disso.” O outro concordou com um aceno.

“Sim. Mas mesmo assim, acho que talvez você deveria rezar. Ou fazer alguma novena para tentar combater isso. Acredito que toda a energia maligna possa estar nos afetando, e penso que isso é perigoso para o espírito.” Junmyeon sorriu, achando-o engraçado.

“Isso não tem a ver com energias, meu caro. É apenas o corpo humano manifestando os desejos da carne. Não há nada melhor como uma água fria para acalmar os feromônios.” Chanyeol riu.

“Certo, padre. O Senhor é quem sabe de suas lamúrias.”

“Infelizmente, meu caro.” Kim fez uma pequena reverência ao altar, desculpando-se com Ele. “Peço seu perdão e sua misericórdia.”

“Talvez devesse fazer uma penitência.”

“Com toda a certeza, Park.” O maior fechou o livro que estava em mãos, se colocando em pé.

“Aliás, Junmyeon, tenho algo para lhe pedir.” O moreno franziu o cenho, acenando com a cabeça.

“Claro, claro. O que é?” 

“Acho que devíamos dar uma olhada no centro hoje. Talvez um pouco mais tarde, quase chegando a noite. Creio que talvez possamos sentir alguma coisa, ou caçar alguma informação sobre o paradeiro do demônio. Ele anda muito quieto para o meu gosto.” Kim negou com a cabeça, torcendo os lábios.

“Park, o policial Do pediu para que ficasse longe disso. Não é educado, e muito menos seguro, contrariar as suas ordens. A polícia está fazendo esse trabalho.” Chanyeol queria poder concordar, mas sabia que o seu trabalho como missionário era outro.

Uma coisa que não contava a ninguém era sobre o seu dom de sensitividade. Park Chanyeol sentia energias e sabia quais eram boas ou ruins. Esse era um dos principais motivos para ser um exorcista tão bom, ou pelo menos, era o que lhe diziam.

Sabia que poderia sentir a energia do demônio se o visse, ou pelo menos, ter uma ideia para onde ele poderia se encontrar.

“Junmyeon… pense, somos sacerdotes de Deus. Missionários. É o nosso dever livrar o mal da Terra. O Senhor nos instruiu para isso.” Junmyeon suspirou, cansado.

“Chan… você está sendo ingênuo, meu caro. Sabes que não pode lutar contra todo o mal que existe no mundo, essa não é a nossa missão aqui na Terra. Nosso dever é espalhar a palavra Dele e fazer o possível para que o rebanho não se perca no caminho. Nosso dever é ajudar a humanidade, pelo meio da palavra que Ele nos deixou. Só há um Messias, e você sabe muito bem disso.” O garoto não disse mais nada, pois sabia que não iria adiantar.

Kim Junmyeon postou a mão sob seu ombro, lhe consolando como o pequeno sorriso caloroso que sempre exibia.

“Não se preocupe, Chanyeol-Ah. Vamos conseguir exorcizar o maligno e devolver ao corpo essa pobre alma atormentada.”

“Claro, claro. Eu só… é um pouco frustrante não fazer nada.”

“Mas estamos fazendo, Park. Estamos rezando por uma alma doente, isso vale por muita coisa.” O grandão concordou com um aceno, rendendo-se à voz sábia de Kim Junmyeon.

“Tem toda a razão, Kim. Perdoe-me por isso.” O outro se afastou, com um sorriso contido.

“Eu lhe entendo. Também já fui jovem e sonhador. Mas há coisas nessa vida, Chanyeol, que não temos a sabedoria para encarar. Nos basta apenas esperar que ela venha ao nosso encontro.” O que Junmyeon falava, fazia todo o sentido no cérebro jovem e esperançoso de Chanyeol.

Porém, ainda havia aquela dúvida que corroía tudo dentro de si: será que Park Chanyeol, sendo sensitivo, já não possuía aquela sabedoria?

  
  
  


Era mais uma noite fria, escura, e cheia de neblinas na capital inglesa. Vestia mais de dois casacos, cachecol e luvas para se proteger. Não só por conta do esgoto que poderia lhe causar doenças, mas também pelo próprio ar cortante da madrugada.

Os lábios do jovem padre estavam vermelhos com o sangue que bombeava para que não congelasse o local. Hora e outra ele o mordia, a fim de poder senti-los sem que o gelo se alastrasse por tudo.  
Entrou no bar procurando por uma mesa que estivesse um pouco mais afastada na escuridão. Mas sabia que seria difíci. A noite era uma criança, e todos os adultos saíam para tomar sua conta.

Resolveu, então, sentar-se entre dois bêbados. Nenhum dos dois mantinham os olhos abertos, e apenas roncavam forte enquanto passava a noite. Não que Chanyeol tivesse esperanças de que encontraria alguém para conversar, mas pelo menos gostaria de alguma informação. Algo que o levasse até o demônio sanguinário.

Estava tentando se camuflar ali, com o melhor disfarce que pode arrumar. Os cabelos cobertos por uma boina xadrez, e os casacos que cobriam tudo para que não tivesse que mostrar a camisa comprida por baixo. Saberiam na hora que não pertencia àquele grupo.

Não estava esperando ser servido, mas o tal rapaz que trabalhava no bar se aproximou de si, com um sorriso ladino. Por mais que poderia parecer coisa da sua cabeça, Park percebeu que seus olhos tinham uma colocação um pouco mais avermelhada. Talvez um tipo raro se castanho. Ou talvez fosse apenas a falta de luz.

O rapaz usava clássicas vestes de barman, com a camisa branca dobrada até os cotovelos e a gravata presa na garganta. Não sabia se ele era novo aqui ou não, então decidiu não lhe incomodar com perguntas. Poderia ser suspeito e extremamente antiético. Não que a moral estava em alta, mas para Chanyeol ainda era difícil burlar. Mesmo em prol de um disfarce.

“Boa noite, meu jovem. Aceita uma caneca de um bom gin?” Park olhou para o copo de bebida em frente de si, um pouco desconfiado.

Como poderia aceitar tal coisa? Era pecado. Será que o Senhor lhe perdoaria se soubesse que só está tentando seguir as suas ordens?

“Muito obrigado, meu caro. Mas não tenho como pagar.”

“Essa noite fria e cruel lhe congela o peito se não conseguir manter-se quente, acredito que uma caneca de gin lhe fará bem... É por conta da casa.” O moreno estava em confusão.

Levantou a face para encarar o barman que esperava por sua resposta. Sua face era bem peculiar: redonda e bonita, com as bochechas altas e os olhos tão felinos nunca vistos antes por Chanyeol. Seu olhar parecia hipnotizar até mesmo a criatura da Medusa. Eram cativantes, atraentes, possuía uma energia magnetizante que apenas fazia com que Park olhasse só para si.

“Vamos, Senhor. Beba do copo.” A voz suave parecia seduzir os sentidos de Chanyeol e hipnotizava sua capacidade auditiva.

Era como se uma brisa passasse sobre ele, levando consigo sua sanidade e qualquer raciocínio lógico que produzia. Não sabia mais porque não poderia tomar o gin que o barman estava lhe oferecendo, fazia mais sentido que tomasse de uma vez.

O frio era imenso.

Então foi o que fez. Apenas virou o copo de uma vez só, e colocando-o novamente sob a mesa.

O rapaz que estava na sua frente apenas sorriu afiado, como se estivesse genuinamente feliz com seu feito.

“Qual o seu nome, meu caro?” O rapaz lhe perguntou com um olhar que Park não conseguiu decifrar.

Os sentidos já não estavam tão anuviados assim, então começou a se sentir como si próprio novamente. Esperou até que pudesse reconectar as energias, e encarou o homem à sua frente. Não sentia que tipo de energia ele emanava, e por isso começou a desconfiar. Não sabia o que esperar do cavalheiro ou de sua índole. Londres não era um local muito seguro, principalmente para um membro do clero.

Por isso resolveu mentir.

“Adam Lee. Meu nome é Adam Lee.” O ruivo apenas alargou o sorriso afiado, com os olhos profundamente voltados nos seus.

“Adam Lee…” Sussurrou.

Assim que a voz saiu de seus lábios, Park sentiu como um efeito sobre si novamente. Os pelos da nuca se arrepiaram, como se tivessem interligados com o rapaz na sua frente.  
“Por que é que nunca ouvi tal nome antes? Você é coreano, meu caro cavalheiro?” Park engoliu seco.

O que poderia responder? Se dissesse que sim, teria que se explicar. Se dissesse que não, seria mais difícil mentir sobre a identidade.

Se encontrava em uma berlinda.

“Não, não sou. Tenho decência apenas.” O rapaz se aproximou, olhando de perto todos os seus traços como se o analisasse.

Parecia como um predador olhando para a própria presa. Seus olhos pareciam ver além do que lhe mostrava a pele, além do que cobria as roupas. Parecia olhar para a sua própria alma.

“Não me parece inglês, no entanto, Sr. Lee. Posso lhe perguntar de onde és?”

“Na verdade sou sim, meu caro rapaz. Apenas meus pais eram coreanos, então falo bem a língua. É a primeira que aprendi, na verdade.” O outro acenou positivamente com um aceno.

“Entendo-te completamente. Sou coreano, porém, aqui me chamam de Jefferson Smith. Meu verdadeiro nome é Kim Minseok.” Minseok…

Era um nome um tanto comum para ele. Talvez ambos os nomes fossem comuns demais para um cara como ele.

“Meus prazerosos cumprimentos, Sr. Kim.” O ruivo sorriu, fazendo uma reverência.

“O prazer é todo meu.” O sorriso que lhe deu era novamente uma incógnita para os olhos pouco julgadores de Park. “O que lhe traz até o meu bar, Senhor Lee? Deseja alguma de minhas senhoritas? Ou algum ópio, imagino?” O outro ficou sem expressão.

Como ia contornar isso? Não podia ir tão além para um disfarce. Tinha plena consciência que isso poderia vir acontecer, mas apenas tinha esperado para que não. Acontece que a vida não é de se esperar.

“Eu vim me esquentar. Estou em um caminho muito longe do hotel, congelaria até lá.” Minseok concordou, acenando.

“Oh, eu vejo. Quer dizer que veio apenas para uma bebida.” O rapaz se aproximou, sentando na cadeira a sua frente. “Você sabe, agora eu preciso tomar cuidado com meus frequentadores, então, não me leve a mal, mas… você é policial?” Seu olhar ainda havia a mesma intensidade que antes, talvez até um pouco mais atraente.

Fazia com que Park desandar a falar coisas que nem ao menos podia.

“Não, não sou policial.” Droga.

Porque havia falado aquilo?

“Então o senhor é um trabalhador? Veste-se muito bem para ser um miserável.” O grandão negou com um sorriso.

“Não, não sou operário.” Minseok torceu os lábios em confusão.

“Então não faço ideia do que sejas.”

“Sou apenas um homem, meu caro. Busco por conforto em vosso bar.”

“Se assim o deseja, o terá. Espero que se sinta bem a partir de agora.” Park fez uma reverência.

“Agradeço a sua hospitalidade.” O outro lhe dispensou com um aceno de mão.

“Deixa disso, meu senhor. Apenas aceite como uma boa ação. Já não se tem muitas em tempos tão desesperados.”

“É realmente uma pena o que acontece com Londres.”

“Você diz da pobreza? Ou a falta de saúde? Ou tudo?” Perguntou o barman, lhe enchendo mais a caneca com gin.

Park sabia que não deveria aceitar, mas pensou que aquilo fazia parte do disfarce.

“Falo de tudo. Os tempos são sombrios, não são mais como antes. Penso que o senhor possa haver nos abandonado.” O ruivo prestava atenção no que ele falava.

Seus olhos avaliativos focavam por segundos tão breves em sua direção, que nem ao menos sabia onde ele estava olhando.

“Se fosse assim, ao certo que os demônios estariam a solta.”

“E não estão?” Park engoliu o resto da bebida da caneca, limpando com as costas das mãos no fim.

“O senhor acredita em demônios?”

“Eu acredito que não existe luz sem trevas, meu caro. Acho que os tempos mostram muito bem isso.” O sorriso voltou a reluzir no rosto do coreano.

“Isso é apenas um lado de se ver, Sr. Lee.” Chanyeol ficou confuso.

“E qual seria o outro, meu senhor? Posso saber?” O ruivo se aproximou, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.

Os olhos novamente faziam com que qualquer coisa no ambiente não merecesse a sua atenção. Eram tudo o que Park olhava.

“Há também o lado em que a luz convive lado a lado com as sombras. Se chegar muito perto, pode até mesmo lhe queimar.”

“E isso não seria um paradigma?” Park estava realmente curioso.

Minseok lhe dirigiu um olhar que ele não tinha muito como interpretar.

“Seria apenas como a vida é.”


	2. Death

_O homem cavalgava em extrema velocidade, montado em um cavalo negro, em direção ao castelo que todos diziam ser assombrado. Era um grande castelo e se erguia além das montanhas para o pico neblinoso, onde muitos dos mais bravos cavalheiros nunca mais retornaram._

_Pensava que com ele seria diferente. A besta já lhe era conhecida, não havia como dar errado._

_Com a força do equino, galopou pela passarela de pedras grandes, driblando entre vinhas e cipós que separavam o castelo de invasores indesejados. O lugar foi se revelando conforme ia adentrando mais no coração dentre as paredes escuras. Ele deixou o animal para trás, levando consigo apenas sua coragem e confiança na lâmina que possuía._

_Subiu as escadas em espiral, e parou perto do último quarto da torre mais alta do castelo. Estava escuro. Mas sabia que ele estava lá._

_A porta estava ligeiramente aberta, e tudo o que podia ver, era iluminado pela luz da lua que adentrava pela grande janela de pedras._

_O homem avistou a figura escondida nas sombras, podendo apenas ver o reflexo dos olhos vermelhos._

_“Você voltou, eu vejo.” A voz sussurrava da escuridão, tentando adentrar nos seus sentidos._

_Mas o homem já estava preparada para isso._

_Tirou do próprio bolso do casaco um pedaço do alho. A criatura riu alto, se aproximando sem temer da imagem ser revelada._

_“Achas que esta porcaria me faria o que, meu caro rapaz? Isso não é absolutamente nada. Uma crença popular errônea. Não insulte a minha inteligente, criaturinha pulsante!” Foi um golpe rápido, mas foi o suficiente._

_O homem nem ao menos teve chance de se defender das garras afiadas do vampiro. A criatura lhe acertou o estômago, fazendo boa parte do órgão se danificar. Assim que o homem se desestabilizou, a criatura se aproximou de suas veias pulsantes._

_Antes do golpe final ser dado, o homem ouviu apenas uma voz na escuridão:_

_“Venha até mim…”_

_E depois tudo se escureceu._

  
  


Park Chanyeol acordou do sonho com o coração acelerado e a cama molhada de seu próprio suor. A respiração era descompassada, e a garganta seca lhe causava uma ardência que se alastrava pelo corpo inteiro.

Levantou-se, indo até a pia do banheiro que ficava grudado com o seu pequeno quarto. Jogou água por todo o rosto e voltou o olhar para o espelho.

Assustou-se quando viu o que a imagem lhe refletia.

Seu rosto estava coberto por veias negras, e branco como papel. Os olhos tinham profundas olheiras, e veias por baixo também. Não sabia se estava doente, ou se era resultado da própria poluição do ar londrino. Mas duvidava que um médico lhe iria ser útil naquele momento.

O rapaz se lavou, e subiu as escadas do porão até o térreo da catedral. Assim que viu a luz do Sol aparecer, a pele começou a arder e os olhos a coçar. Parecia que a qualquer momento a luz poderia lhe cegar.

Chanyeol então voltou para o pequeno sótão, confuso.

“O que está acontecendo comigo?” Perguntou para o nada.

Apenas o eco lhe respondia em sua própria voz.

Park voltou para o pequeno quarto escuro no sótão, e ajoelhou-se no chão. Começou a rezar para que Ele lhe escutasse. Era sua única alternativa.

“Meu Pai, eu me abandono a Ti

Faz de mim o que quiseres

O que quer que faças de mim, eu lhe agradeço

Estou pronto para tudo

Aceito tudo, contanto que a Tua Vontade se faça em mim e em tudo o que criaste;

Nada mais quero, meu Deus

Nas Tuas mãos entrego a minha vida

Eu Te a dou, meu Deus

Com todo o amor do meu coração

Porque eu Te amo e porque é para mim uma necessidade de amor dar-me,

Entregar-me sem medida nas Tuas mãos com uma infinita confiança

porque Tu és o meu Pai.” Chanyeol fez o sinal da cruz, e suspirou, ainda ajoelhado.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Já não sentia mais nada dentro de si, e o sangue que corria pelas veias parecia poluído e espesso demais para que estivesse saudável.

Pensou em clamar pelo outro padre, pois sabia que Junmyeon teria a sabedoria de saber lidar com a situação. Ele saberia se estava possuído ou não. Apesar de Park ser também um exorcista, não tinha tanta especialidade quanto Junmyeon. O Padre Kim tinha mais tempo no meio clérigo do que ele.

Park não percebeu quando as lágrimas chegaram, apenas quando passavam sob sua pele como gelo. Não sentia mais o calor. Tudo parecia estranho e a energia era como a morte.

O padre estava confuso e com medo. Achava que poderia estar perto do fim de sua missão na Terra.

“Você apenas precisa se acalmar. O processo não vai ser tão doloroso pra você, Padre Park.” O rapaz se virou na mesma hora, procurando a voz que estava falando consigo.

Escorado na porta, estava o barman da noite passada com um sorriso afiado. Os olhos estavam bem mais vermelhos que antes, chegando a cor do próprio sangue escarlate.

Chanyeol se levantou do chão na mesma hora, procurando por um crucifixo.

“Isso não vai me adiantar de muita coisa, meu caro. Sou mais inteligente do que isso.” Park apenas o olhava hipnotizado, sem saber como prosseguir.

“O que fazes aqui, besta? Não há nada aqui para que possua. Sou um sacerdote do Senhor, e apenas a Ele, sigo eternamente.” O ruivo sorriu, parecendo achar graça.

“Você não tem a mínima ideia, certo? Talvez deveria vir me ver. Garanto que posso lhe proporcionar um prazer muito melhor do que a servidão que Ele lhe pede.” A voz era sedutora.

Parecia música para os ouvidos de Park, e lhe encantava os ouvidos. A mais bonita melodia que havia ouvido desde muito tempo. O padre se aproximou inconscientemente, seduzido pela sinfonia daquela voz que lhe levava como uma brisa.

“Venha, meu querido. Eu lhe prometo lealdade. Se ficar comigo, me terá a hora que quiser.” Chanyeol olhava para o ruivo, percebendo a pele alva do pescoço que se revelava de propósito para lhe seduzir.

Os olhos de Kim Minseok faziam com que seu coração batesse mais forte. Algo dentro de si queimou e já conseguia sentir o gosto daquela pele na língua, juntamente com a pulsação das veias quentes. Não sabia mais se era uma mera ilusão ou delírio, mas ao alcançar o outro, afundou com os lábios em seu pescoço.

Era frio, nada como havia esperado.

“Aah…” Kim suspirou um ar frio que passou de raspão pelas bochechas do padre.

Chanyeol apenas movia os lábios pela pele de pedra, procurando pelo gosto que havia sentido antes. A língua era áspera e desesperada, subia por toda a extensão do pescoço, e descia até o peito nu, com a camisa entreaberta.

“C-chanyeol…” O outro gemeu, passando as mãos geladas pelos cabelos de sua nuca.

Park nem ao menos parecia ligar, e continuou com os beijos até os lábios frios do rapaz. Tudo era frio e duro, como se fosse seco de vida. Park só podia sentir o vazio vindo dele. Um vazio muito grande e abismal. Mas nada se comparava com o tamanho do seu desejo, esse crescia a cada momento que os suspiros do barman lhe chegavam aos ouvidos. As línguas se abraçavam com fervor, e Chanyeol o prensou na parede dura, puxando seu corpo para si.

Não sabia porque se sentia tão atraído por ele assim. Era como se precisava de Minseok para continuar vivo, literalmente. Suas veias pareciam interligadas com as dele, pulsando ao mesmo tempo. Seu coração apenas batia quando ele mandava, e o desejo era como um incêndio que se alastrava pela floresta.

Rápido e urgente.

Cada vez que o ruivo lhe retribuía suas carícias, Park sentia-se mais vivo. O sangue pulsava mais e mais, como uma bateria musical.

Não sabia até quando aguentaria.

“Chanyeol… me sirva. Deixe-me provar de sua pele.” O padre concordou com um aceno, desgrudando os lábios dos seus.

O rapaz lhe empurrou até a cama baixa, subindo sobre si. Provavelmente já sentia a sua excitação em evidência, pois estava sorrindo largo para ele.

“Antes de tudo, Chanyeol, tem que me prometer uma coisa.” Concordou no mesmo instante.

Nem ao menos conseguia pensar em algo naquele momento, só queria Minseok para si, como nunca quis nada na sua vida inteira antes. Era uma necessidade quase primitiva que tomava conta de todos os seus instintos meramente humanos.

“Você tem que me prometer… que vai vir ao meu encontro… e me jurar lealdade.” Minseok sussurrava em seus ouvidos, enquanto acariciava as coxas grossas com as unhas. Arrepios subiam até sua espinha, fazendo o corpo resfriar.

“Ahn…” Chanyeol gemia.

O ruivo sorria cada vez mais largo ao vê-lo a sua mercê. Sabia que possuía o padre na ponta dos dedos, e que seu plano funcionava. Não poderia pedir por mais nada.

“Quero ouvir sua confirmação, querido. Em alto e bom som.” Minseok sentou sobre sua excitação, rebolando devagar em cima da calça que já estava apertada.

O maior gemeu mais alto dessa vez, com as mãos voando até o quadril estático. Não controlava nenhum dos reflexos, agia apenas pelo puro instinto. Com os olhos fechados, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, aceitando o acordo com o rapaz.

Pôde ouvir apenas a risada do barman, antes de abrir os olhos. Assim que se recuperou, percebeu: que ele havia desaparecido completamente na escuridão.

  
  
  


Já era bem tarde quando conseguiu se recuperar da adrenalina que havia sentido mais cedo. O corpo de Chanyeol parecia mais cansado que nunca, como se tivesse tomado uma surra.

Não exibia mais as veias escuras na pele, mas ainda estava pálido. Tão branco quanto uma folha de papel, tão frio quanto a própria neve que caía no lado de fora.

O rapaz conseguiu se levantar, indo até a matriz da catedral. O chão que sempre refletia uma luz fenomenal, agora apenas deixava com que os raios da lua se adentrassem entre os vãos como criminosos.

Park Chanyeol ajoelhou-se novamente diante dele. Havia pecado, sabia disso. Iria ter que fazer uma penitência que lhe compensasse por todos os pecados que poluíam agora o seu sangue. Estava sujo como a própria Londres.

“Perdoe-me, Pai, pois eu pequei.” O sussurro foi pequeno.

Murcho.

Quase como se soubesse que não adiantaria: ele ia fazer aquilo de novo. E novamente.

Olhou para a cruz enorme diante de si, já com as lágrimas que desciam involuntariamente de seus olhos.

“Perdoe-me, Pai, pois eu sou fraco.” Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas desconfiava que teria a ver com a noite passada.

Kim Minseok era a besta. Agora tinha certeza disso. O que havia feito consigo na noite passada, ele não fazia ideia. Mas de alguma forma, seu corpo não era mais o mesmo.

Estavam conectados.

Sua pele queimava pela dele, e o vício era a melhor descrição do estágio em que se encontrava. Um vício comparável aos beberrões das ruas londrinas, ou ao dinheiro que tanto agradavam as prostitutas. O padre se encontrava no mesmo estágio.

Enquanto rezava pela sua própria alma, o sacerdote ouviu passos ressoam pelo salão. Esperou um pouco até que se virasse, e acabou por perceber uma figura familiar vindo em sua direção.

“Boa noite, Padre Park.” A voz grossa era a sua identidade.

Do Kyungsoo não era um policial muito convencional. Ele adorava fazer investigações e pegava a maioria dos casos do bairro para trabalhar em seu escritório com seu ajudante e braço direito: Kim Jongin.

Mas dessa vez, o policial exibia outra expressão. Uma que Chanyeol conhecia bem, porque ele mesmo já teve que encarar os processos dela. A arrebatadora.

“O que houve, policial Do?” Perguntou direto. Sabia que enrolar não daria em nada, então apenas falou.

Kyungsoo ficou quieto por um momento, apenas olhando para o padre com os olhos grandes. No fundo Chanyeol já desconfiava mas mesmo assim, não podia acreditar. Precisava que ele dissesse em voz alta.

“Junmyeon… foi encontrado em um beco sujo de sangue hoje de manhã. A perícia que lhe atendeu… deu o veredito de óbito. Ao que parece, ele faleceu durante a madrugada por hemorragia, causada em um ferimento no pescoço.” Kyungsoo suspirou, encontrando forças para prosseguir. “Sinto muitíssimo, padre Park. Junmyeon também era meu amigo, e penso que parte disso é minha culpa. Peço pelo seu perdão, padre, pois eu falhei com vocês dois.” Chanyeol respirou fundo, tentando manter a compostura.

“Não é sua culpa, policial. O demônio é traiçoeiro. Tenho certeza de que Junmyeon…” As lágrimas desceram.

Não foi possível fingir.

Seu melhor amigo estava morto pela criatura que havia se atacado pela manhã. A mesma criatura a qual dividiu uma cerveja na noite passada.

Isso não era culpa de Do Kyungsoo, nem de longe. Era a culpa inteiramente sua. De seu egoísmo e falta de sabedoria.

“Sinto muitíssimo, padre. Não sei o que dizer.” Kyungsoo se aproximou, puxando-o para um abraço fraternal.

Chanyeol poderia dizer que se sentia confortado, mas no seu coração ele sabia: que era o mais puro traíra que pisara naquela catedral.

“O senhor poderá ver o corpo depois, Sr. Park. Os legistas ainda estão trabalhando para saber que tipo de ataque foi feito. Mas a drenagem do sangue bate com o perfil da besta que estamos procurando. Se continuar assim…” O rapaz suspirou. “Eu lhe prometo que não descansarei até obter a cabeça dessa besta em minhas próprias mãos. Espero que o senhor saiba disso.” Park concordou com um aceno.

“Sim, sim. Que Deus lhe permita, homem.” O padre lhe fez o sinal da cruz, abençoando-o.

“Amém, padre.” Kyungsoo fez uma reverência. “Se Ele me permitir, trago-a para o senhor. Creio que o corpo possuído talvez possa ser salvo.” Chanyeol sabia que não, mas ficou quieto.

“Se me der licença, Padre Park, preciso voltar a par da investigação. Mas se o senhor precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, venha até meu escritório. Não hesite em pedir minha ajuda.”

“Obrigado, policial. É de uma grande ajuda para a comunidade.” O outro concordou.

“Sim, mas fique atento, Padre Park. Feche a igreja mais cedo, e não saia até o dia chegar. Estará mais seguro assim.” O moreno acenou positivamente, enquanto o policial fazia uma reverência.

Chanyeol nunca foi o cara de ficar parado. Então não achou que poderia cumprir as promessas que havia feito para o policial.

Junmyeon era seu amigo, e por mais que não sentisse o desejo de vingança, queria pelo menos livrar o mundo daquela besta infernal.

A tal besta pela qual sabia possuir um laço.

  
  
  


Park Chanyeol se encontrava agora no mesmo lugar o qual havia vindo na noite anterior. Não esperava que o bar estivesse tão escuro e vazio, mas pensou que talvez o rapaz estivesse mesmo lhe esperando. Ele olhava para a porta que exibia uma pequena luz, provavelmente de velas. Não era a melhor para a sua visão. Precisaria de todos os sentidos cem por cento funcionando naquele momento.

Park passou pela porta sem bater ou ser chamado. Tudo era escuro, e parecia até como um mundo paralelo. Nada como a barulhenta Londres que estava acostumado.

O salão vazio se estendia pelo quarto mal iluminado, e tudo o que Chanyeol podia ver eram as escadas com as luzes intercaladas. Pareciam sussurrar “Venha” em seus ouvidos.

Então foi o que fez.

Cada vez que subia um degrau, o jovem padre sentia o coração acelerar. Sabia que a criatura estava a sua espera. Era mais do que certo.

Os quartos eram diversos, e não esperava ouvir tais gemidos através das portas. Mas então já era mais de hora das meretrizes fazerem o seus próprios trabalhos. Portanto teria que se acostumar com a energia que o ambiente exalava.

A da própria luxúria.

No fim do corredor, havia apenas um quarto com a porta aberta. A lua iluminava qualquer traço de matéria que havia ali, e claro, o iluminava também.

Estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a janela, com as mesmas roupas que vestia de manhã. A camisa de flanela branca aberta, e as calças macias de linho. Se o olhasse como um estranho, nunca encontraria o maligno nele. Parecia puro como o próprio anjo do Senhor.

O rapaz se virou, indo ao seu encontro. Cada passo extremamente calculado e cuidadoso, como uma fera perseguindo a própria vítima.

“Então você voltou ao meu covil, Padre. Ao que devo a honra?” Chanyeol a sentia novamente.

A maldita conexão do seu corpo com o dele. Não fazia o menor sentido que respondesse a cada estímulo que a besta lhe dava. A força era magnetizante e poderosa, quase criando um campo entre os dois.

“Você me desvirtuou, besta. Vim para te mandar de volta para o fogo do inferno.” Minseok riu, mostrando pela primeira vez as presas afiadas na fileira branca de dentes que possuía.

O rapaz trancou a porta com rapidez, se movendo até a janela novamente. Encostou no armário, e olhou para o padre de maneira hipnotizante. Os olhos vermelhos cativantes lhe roubava qualquer tipo de pensamento racional que o tinha. Parecia embriagado novamente.

“Você sabe, querido. Desde a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos em você fiquei tentado a lhe roubar. Fiquei tentado a te fazer meu escravo de uma vez, para que servisse apenas a mim e mais ninguém.” O padre escutava tudo aquilo com o coração acelerado, batendo por ele. Seus sentimentos confusos estavam sendo ultrapassados novamente. “Mas então eu pensei: é muito cedo para um laço. Vou morrer de fome se ele for o primeiro. Então fiz com outras pessoas, matei mais algumas. Digamos que apenas segui o que meu coração mandava.” Ele sorriu novamente, com uma expressão de deboche. “Mas então você deliberadamente veio até mim, e achei que poderia ser um sinal. Não perdi mais tempo. Fiz com que você pertencesse a mim, e apenas eu.”

“O que você fez comigo?” Park perguntou horrorizado.

O ruivo apenas riu novamente, aproximando-se mais perto dele. Cada passo que dava fazia o coração de Park bater na mesma batida. O sangue pulsar com a mesma adrenalina. A pele esquentar com o mesmo calor.

Eles estavam interligados.

Era isso que ele havia feito?

“Sim, Park. E o efeito está dando cada vez mais certo.” A voz agora falava com sua própria mente.

Não precisava lhe seduzir mais, pois o próprio já havia se consolado. Aquele era o seu lugar. Ao lado de Kim Minseok, lhe provendo a eterna servidão.

“Estamos conectados por meio de um laço. Eu sou inteiramente seu, e você pertence a mim agora. Somos um só. Você sente isso?” A mão gelada pousou sob o seu coração, que batia freneticamente lutando contra o seu peito. “Isso aqui sou eu. Eu te provoco esse efeito, padre. Porque tu és meu. Você. Pertence. A mim.” Falava cada frase devagar, para que assentasse na memória de Park Chanyeol.

“Tens razão, meu senhor.” Minseok sorriu grande quando ele concordou.

Era aquele sorriso que lhe dava orgulho e força para continuar. Por isso sua mente se programava para fazer todas as suas vontades. Todos os seus caprichos, eram de Chanyeol também. Assim como suas dores, angústias e desejos. Todos responsabilidade de Chanyeol.

E ele aceitava aquilo.

Porque seu dever era seguir o seu mestre.

“Você se lembra de hoje, querido?” Perguntou suavemente, como sempre era a sua voz.

“Sim, meu senhor. Lembro-me muito bem.”

“E o que fizestes, querido?” Park olhou em seus olhos.

Vermelho. Era tudo vermelho.

“Eu lhe dei a mim mesmo, meu senhor.” Minseok sorriu, elevando o braço até tocar em sua face já pálida.

“Preciso de você novamente, querido. Preciso que se sente na cama para mim.” Sussurrou um comando que logo foi atendido pelo maior.

Minseok sorria grande na escuridão do seu próprio quarto. As mãos frias tiraram a blusa branca que vestia, deixando o próprio corpo nu, a mercê do toque do maior.

“Mostre-me o que fizemos. Preciso que me toque. Preciso que me prove.” Chanyeol seguiu seus comandos novamente como um soldado obediente que era.

Os lábios primeiro alcançaram abaixo do umbigo do rapaz, que suspirou levemente por sentir o toque fervente na pele fria. As mãos brancas lhe tocavam os cabelos, acariciando a nuca como havia feito anteriormente. Park suspirou com um arrepio. 

“Minseok…” Fechou os olhos de imediato, sentindo o contraste de calor entre as duas peles.

“Deite-se, querido. Deite-se para mim.” Sussurrou devagar, de encontro aos ouvidos do maior.

Chanyeol se deitou sob o lençol frio da cama, olhando diretamente nos seus olhos vermelhos. Tomavam qualquer movimento do seu corpo. Estava imóvel, a mercê da criatura a sua frente.

“Preciso que me obedeça em tudo, me escutastes? Preciso ter a certeza que nosso laço está estabelecido. Você quer isso, certo?” O rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça. “Sim, sim… bom rapaz. Nós seremos apenas um, meu querido. Eu sou tudo o que precisas. Sabe disso, não sabe?”

“Sim, meu senhor.” A resposta era automática, mas verdadeira.

Chanyeol realmente queria dizer aquilo.

“Então olhe para mim.” Sussurrou, trazendo o corpo para baixo, em cima do outro rapaz.

Ambos se encaixavam perfeitamente, enquanto Minseok ficava por cima de suas coxas, os braços do outro os apoiavam lado a lado do próprio corpo. O Kim apenas se abaixou, movendo os lábios no pescoço do rapaz.

Suas veias começaram a pulsar. Cada toque que o outro lhe dava queimava a pele. Era como pura brasa de carvão.

“Meu amor…” A suavidade com a qual lhe tratava parecia tão real, que Park realmente acreditava naquilo. Seu coração dizia que aquilo era o certo. Batia somente em razão da existência do outro. “Incline-se para mim.” Park o fez.

Inclinou o corpo para cima, e um instante, Minseok estava com as presas no seu pescoço.

No começo ele gritou, e até teve alguns espasmos, mas conforme o garoto lhe acalmava com afagos, conseguia sentir até mesmo prazer naquilo. Sentia que o sangue ia embora, e no lugar ficava apenas a morfina.

Park foi perdendo a consciência. Cada vez que mais sangue saía de si, mais prazer sentia naquilo. Um prazer tão grande, que fazia os olhos fechar.

A visão foi ficando cada vez mais turva, e o corpo cada vez mais entregue ao seu amo, quando ele de repente saiu de si, com a boca inteira vermelha com rastros de sangue.

Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, e as narinas dilatadas. O ruivo parecia ter entrado em um próprio nirvana.

“Você… nunca senti tal coisa antes.” Minseok sussurrou baixo.

Os olhos foram se abrindo devagar, até encontrar com os do padre, que ainda lutava para conseguir um fio de vida.

“Não posso matá-lo, meu querido. Não poderei nunca viver sem teu sangue.” Os dedos foram até as feridas que ele mesmo havia feito com as presas, lambuzando os dedos com o líquido rubro.

O vampiro os lambeu, como se estivesse provando algum líquido sagrado. Os olhos se fecharam novamente, e por alguns segundos permaneceram assim, até se abrirem vermelhos novamente.

“Você é meu _cantante_ , Adam Lee.” O ruivo dizia aquilo com intensidade.

Park sentia o poder se suas palavras por todo o seu corpo.

Não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não achou que era importante. Apenas se esforçou para reafirmar o que havia ficado para trás:

“Chanyeol.” O outro lhe olhou confuso. Park sorriu. “Meu nome é Park Chanyeol.” disse em coreano.

A última coisa que viu antes de apagar, era um par de olhos vermelhos com duas presas sorrindo para si.


	3. Resurrection

Do Kyungsoo não tinha nenhum sinal do Padre Park há quase duas semanas. 

Depois de receber a sua bênção para a investigação correr bem, se enfiou no escritório e passava dia e noite virando e revirando jornais, buscando por relatos na rua, ou qualquer coisa que poderia achar. Já havia juntado informações para mais de anos de pesquisa, e nada da maldita besta aparecer. Não sabia ao menos sua forma. Poderia ser um homem, urso, ou talvez lobo. Não fazia ideia.

Havia pensado na possibilidade de ser uma gigante cobra, devido a marca das presas que era um padrão em suas vítimas. Mas seria impossível, principalmente na urbana Londres, desenvolver uma cobra daquele tamanho. 

O policial agora buscava informações onde quer que conseguia, com seu capanga ao lado, sempre mantendo a lealdade. 

A rua estava fria e escura, com alguma neblina que cortava pelo vento parado. Ambos estavam agasalhados, mas o frio não tinha piedade. Era cortante como lâminas que passavam pela sua pele. Incomodava aos montes o policial. 

Andando pela rua parcialmente vazia, o moreno sentia que o clima de Londres havia mudado. As pessoas pareciam amedrontadas. Raramente saíam para as ruas se não fosse o necessário. Estranho. Será que já corria algum boato pela cidade de desconhecimento do policial?

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, puxando um cigarro do bolso.

“Já não há mais homens pelas ruas, meu Senhor. Achas mesmo que há meios de seguir com esta investigação?” Seu parceiro perguntou, com os olhos atentos voltados para a avenida.

Kyungsoo baforou o tabaco quente para fora do pulmão. 

Não sabia o que lhe responder. Em parte, pensava que a investigação estava comprometida. Em parte, sabia que a Besta ainda estava a solta, e era seu dever mata-la.

“Penso que precisaremos de muita destreza agora, homem. Não podemos abandonar o caso. Esperteza… é a única arma que poderemos usar contra o demônio.” O rapaz concordou, entusiasmado. 

“Tens razão, tens razão.” Kyungsoo sabia que tinha.

Os olhos atentos avistaram um bar a algumas quadras para frente. Ficava escondido entre as neblinas de Londres, como se tivesse esperando por ele. O prédio era escuro, não muito limpo e com portas de madeira bem envelhecidas pelo tempo. Mas Kyungsoo não estava importando muito para aparências. Tinha apenas uma ideia na mente que talvez julgaria ser um tanto perigosa, naquela hora da noite...

“Kim Jongin… o que achas de uma bebida para lhe esquentar os nervos?” Perguntou com a voz baixa, para que ninguém os escutasse.

O rapaz, que estava ao seu lado avaliando a rua, voltou o olhar para si, e apenas sorriu concordando com a cabeça.

“Tu quem sabes, Senhor. Ainda temos uma longa noite para enfrentar. Seria bom se manter livre do álcool, no entanto.” Kyungsoo fechou a cara no mesmo momento.

Era uma má conduta do passado que não poderia deixar a acontecer novamente. Todas as gotas de álcool que lhe ferviam no sangue, tornavam-se profanas. Subiam-lhe a cabeça. Mas não era algo que deixaria acontecer novamente. Principalmente, não era algo que lhe deixaria ser repreendido.

Kyungsoo olhou para o parceiro com uma cara nada amigável.

“Não voltarei a ser o mesmo beberrão como antes, homem. Mantenhas isso em mente.” O outro assentiu com a cabeça, arrependido.

“Certo, certo…” Disse, baixinho.

Os policiais então seguiram o caminho no mais profundo silêncio. A cidade estava calma e terrena, sem muitas pessoas a caminhar. O que era bem fora do comum para uma região cheia de bares e casas de jogatina. 

Os dois homens caminharam por algumas quadras a mais em direção ao velho bar ali perto. O frio da noite inglesa era de cortar as almas. Kyungsoo suspirava pesado ao lado do jovem Kim, esperando que Deus pudesse ter piedade de seus filhos, e os sinalizasse um bar em que pudessem se esquentar. Mas parecia que as ruas estavam tomadas pelo maligno: não havia uma alma sequer. Parecia tudo deserto, ou melhor, devastado. O policial começou a suspeitar.

"Kim Jongin… fique mais perto." O rapaz lhe obedeceu. 

O baixinho parou, se virando contra os ventos gelados. Olhou para o garoto na sua frente, e sinalizou para que ele se aproximasse. Kim arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Nunca haviam feito isso antes, mas naquele momento era necessário. 

Kyungsoo se aproximou como se estivesse bêbado, pendendo para o abraço do amigo. Jongin ficou parado como uma pedra.

"Escute Jongin… penso que há pessoas nos observando. Preste atenção no que eu lhe disser e siga meus comandos. Entendestes? Não acene com a cabeça. Coloque o braço em minhas costas, finja que estás me carregando." Kim fez o que lhe foi pedido, carregando o policial como um bêbado até duas quadras para frente.

Kyungsoo não fazia ideia onde estavam os possíveis espiões, então não se importou de ir mais a frente do pequeno distrito. O jovem Kim também não parecia ter a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Poucas quadras a frente, o policial parou. Estavam ligeiramente escondidos perto do beco que dava de frente para um dos bares que sabia ser mais uma das casas de jogatina disfarçadas. A política da cidade fingia não ver todo aquele lado podre da vida noturna, mas o policial tinha consciência de todos eles. O pecado era o que amaldiçoava aquelas terras nebulosas.

Kyungsoo se aproximou mais do jovem Kim, fingindo sorrisos e atitudes que podiam muito bem coincidir com o seu eu do passado. Então era óbvio que pareciam bem realistas. O moreno sorriu, achando graça. Já havia salvado sua pele muitas vezes nessa mesma situação, então já estava acostumado a levar seu corpo bêbado por aí pelas ruas. Não que se orgulhasse disso, mas sabia que tinha um braço direito a quem podia contar.

Do se aproximou, observando a rua atrás dos ombros do rapaz mais alto. Não parecia ter a presença de ninguém. Mas sabia que disfarces existiam, então não estavam totalmente seguros.

“Jongin…” Sussurrou. O rapaz apenas apertou o sem braço para sinalizar que estava escutando. “Devemos encontrar algum local seguro para nos esconder. Estou avistando um bar daqui, mas não consigo ver se encontra-se aberto.” Kim Jongin se separou, olhando para os olhos espertos de Kyungsoo. 

“Estás querendo o que com isso, homem? Talvez deveríamos chamar reforços. Será perigoso se formos sós.” O policial negou com um aceno, sorrindo, ainda no disfarce.

Não disse nada enquanto empurrava o amigo pela rua, como se estivessem caminhando aos trancos. De longe, esperava que eles parecessem como um casal de bêbados. Pois, de alguma forma, faria com que os olhos espertos não os notassem. Era isso o que o policial procurava: descrição.

Ambos caminharam com dificuldade até onde Kyungsoo achou ter visto o seu alvo. O prédio era o mesmo bar de antes, que se erguia para cima com uma aparência ligeiramente suja. Sabia que provavelmente se dariam mal e entrar ali sozinhos, mas também se dariam mal ao ficar nas ruas. Não era como se tivessem muita opção até ali.

O policial então fez seu caminho até onde pensava que deveria ir. Caminhou pela rua deserta e sombria até o bar misterioso que agora se encontrava com as portas abertas. Deixou-se ir primeiro na frente de Jongin para avaliar melhor o espaço. O moreno parou em frente a porta do local, até dar de encontro com a placa que lia-se: “fechado”.

Kyungsoo suspirou pesado. Estavam perdidos. O frio estava de congelar, e não poderiam ficar vagueando por muito tempo nas ruas, aquilo era perigoso. 

“Que azar…” Jongin deu de ombros, sem ter o que fazer. “Talvez tenha outro mais a frente.” Mas de repente a porta se abriu, assustando os dois rapazes.

Kyungsoo voou com a mão em direção ao no Colt que ficava em seu cinto, dando alguns passos para trás por prevenção. Olhou para o policial Kim, que acenava com a cabeça sugerindo que ele lhe daria cobertura caso precisasse. Do ficou grato por isso.

Adentrou no bar parcialmente iluminado. Não haviam muitos homens, boa parte dos cavalheiros estavam acompanhados de suas damas. Meretrizes, de certo. Todas as senhoras estavam sentadas em cima de balcões, sendo cortejadas por cavalheiros os quais Kyungsoo nunca havia visto antes. Normalmente as pessoas ali nunca mudavam, sendo sempre as mesmas famílias de moradores a habitar aquela região. Por isso estranhou ao ver tantas faces novas.

"Jongin. Consegue reconhecer alguém?" Kyungsoo sussurrou, sabendo que o seu parceiro estava bem do seu lado. 

Mas Jongin não respondeu. Quando Kyungsoo olhou para trás, percebeu que o bar inteiro havia desaparecido. Seu coração começou a bater forte contra o peito. Não estava entendendo o que podia estar acontecendo ali.

Ele pegou o frasco de água benta que estava carregando no peito, envolto de uma corrente de linho, rente ao pescoço do policial. Kyungsoo começou a rezar baixinho todo o tipo de oração de exorcismo que conhecia, porque sabia que estava indo para o ninho do maligno. Sabia que ali continha todo o mal do mundo naquela sala.

"Demônio que vens do inferno, eu lhe repugno. Expulsamos-vos de nós, quem quer que sejam, espíritos sujos, todos os poderes satânicos, todos os invasores infernais, todas as legiões malvadas, assembleias e seitas; em nome e pelo poder de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo."

Um riso arrastado poderia ser escutado pelas paredes finas do bar. Kyungsoo tirou o Colt do bolso, e apontou para a escuridão. Não tinha nenhuma alma a vista, ninguém que estava ali antes parecia estar de verdade. Era tudo ilusão, um truque das astúcias do Demônio. O Padre havia lhe avisado sobre isso antes, há muitos anos atrás, quando tentou se livrar das impurezas do álcool. Agora, ele estava lutando contra o maligno mais um vez. E dessa vez, Kyungsoo estava se preparando para vencer.

"Que sejam extirpados e sacados do Povo de Deus e das almas feitas à imagem e semelhança de Deus e redimidas pelo precioso sangue do Divino Cordeiro." Ele continuou, citando a única oração que havia decorado para usar contra o demônio "Astuta serpente, não te atreverás mais a enganar a raça humana, perseguir e atormentar aos eleitos por Deus e ceifá-los como se fossem trigo. O Deus Mais Alto ordena-te. Ele, com quem, na tua grande insolência, ainda reclamas ser igual."

Um vulto preto desceu as escadas com uma velocidade nunca antes vista por Do Kyungsoo, que atirou suas balas de prata contra a suposta criatura que estava ali. Mas tudo pareceu em vão. A criatura era mais rápida e astuta do que esperava, e conseguia se camuflar na escuridão com uma habilidade que era difícil de contornar.

Kyungsoo arfou, tentando controlar as mãos que tremiam com a arma posta. Aquilo era real. Era real e iria acabar por matá-lo se não agisse rápido.

"O sagrado sinal da cruz ordena-te, como também o faz o poder dos mistérios da fé cristã, e a gloriosa Mãe de Deus, A Virgem Maria, ordena-te; Ela, que pela sua humildade e desde o primeiro momento da sua imaculada Concepção, esmagou a tua orgulhosa cabeça." 

Outra risada poderia se ouvir, mas dessa vez, parecia sussurrada em seus ouvidos. Kyungsoo se virou, no mesmo tempo que o viu. O homem mais lindo que seus olhos já haviam avistado. Estava de pé em uma das mesas, com uma roupa a rigor se quem tinha muito dinheiro. O policial conseguia ver seus olhos vermelhos brilhando até si, como se estivesse prestes a pular sobre ele.

"Boa noite, delegado. O que o traz em meus aposentos?" A voz era tranquila e sedosa, um tanto inebriante. 

Kyungsoo lutou contra a vontade de ceder aos seus encantos, lutou com a sua fé e com o poder de Deus. Acreditava que apenas a sua coragem poderia lhe salvar agora.

"És tu o demônio que assombra Londres. Já conheço a tua ira e o que fizeste com o Padre Junmyeon. És a besta que procuro."

O rapaz sorriu para ele, mostrando as duas presas pontiagudas. Kyungsoo ficou surpreso, muito surpreso com aquela imagem. De todas as bestas do mundo, nunca achou que estaria lidando com a pior delas. A mais cruel e desumana besta que os homens já conheciam, aquela que representava o pecado, a morte, a vida e a maldição. 

"Vampiro…" O policial sussurrou, com a garganta apertada. 

Kyungsoo deu alguns passos para trás, tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa que pudesse usar contra a besta. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente para ela, que num piscar de olhos, estava grudada ao seu pescoço. O policial lutou, tentando segurar com força o Colt para que pudesse mirar contra a besta. O vampiro no entanto já se aproximava do seu pescoço. Estava querendo cravar as presas ali.

Com muito custo, e com um golpe de sorte, Kyungsoo conseguiu mirar o Colt contra a sua mão, fazendo a bala atravessar a pele que parecia de papel.

Foi quando algo acendeu dentro de sua mente.

Vampiros não podiam morrer com armas mundanas, muito menos com com qualquer material. Teria que ser algo bruto, decapitação ou uma estaca de madeira cravada bem no peito. Mas não tinha tempo nenhuma para fazer qualquer coisa que fosse. Então por esse motivo, ele apenas continuou atirando contra a criatura, até que ela pelo menos pudesse se segurar.

"O que queres de mim, besta? Já não teve o suficiente de caos e destruição? Já não se alimentaste da miséria dos homens? O que é que busca em Londres além de poder?"

O vampiro riu, e olhava para si com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Aquele era o olhar de alguém que já havia matado milhares de pessoas. Mais homens do que poderia contar. Era comum no rosto de comandantes do exército, era comum a falta de empatia e o gosto pela destruição. Era exatamente isso que o demônio buscava: jogar com a mente dos homens até levá-los a loucura. 

"Busco criar o meu exército de vassalos, seu tolo. Busco dominar todos vocês, enquanto acabo com aqueles que cruza o meu caminho. Assim como você." O vampiro rosnou, finalmente partindo para cima com toda a sua força. 

Mas Kyungsoo dessa vez não deixou que o demônio dominasse a cena. Dentro de sua mente ele rezava para que o Senhor lhe desse coragem, e em suas ações, Kyungsoo fez de tudo para fugir da besta enquanto pode.

O vampiro cruzou o bar, caindo por cima das mesas de madeira.

Madeira.

Uma luz acendeu no cérebro de Kyungsoo, mesmo que não soubesse direito se aquilo iria de fato funcionar. 

Ele se escondeu atrás do balcão do bar, jogando algumas cadeiras no ar para atrasar o vampiro de lhe alcançar ali.

"Chega de brincadeiras, delegado." O vampiro reclamou irritado. "Fique quieto e poderei poupar a sua dor."

Kyungsoo negou com raiva, apontando o Colt para ele novamente, mesmo sabendo que não havia mais nenhuma bala ali.

"Vou mandá-lo direto para o inferno, Besta. E enfim recuperar as vítimas que você abusou."

"Vítimas?" O vampiro sorriu "Falas do seu amante? Ele já era. Será apenas um aperitivo quando eu terminar com você."

Kyungsoo tremeu, perdendo ligeiramente o controle da arma. 

Jongin… seu amigo, seu irmão e parceiro… estava morto. Não podia ser. Não queria aceitar que aquilo havia acontecido por descuido seu. O demônio deveria pagar por isso!

Kyungsoo saltou para cima, lhe empurrando diretamente para alguma das mesas quebradas. O demônio estava atordoado o suficiente para que não tivesse reação alguma. E quando foi empurrado até uma das mesas, foi que Kyungsoo sentiu algo o perfurar por trás. 

O vampiro parou, sentindo-se chocado. Kyungsoo também ficou chocado, e largou o corpo gelado no mesmo segundo.

Atrás, o policial pode perceber, estava Kim Jongin. Branco feito um papel, o rapaz havia conseguido fincar uma das lascas de madeiras pertencentes às mesas quebradas, através do corpo do morto-vivo. 

O vampiro se virou, erguendo a mão em vão, quando caiu duro no chão. Kyungsoo deu dois passos para trás, ainda chocado que o seu parceiro havia feito aquilo. E quando olhou para ele, o percebeu caindo no chão. 

Kyungsoo correu até Jongin, colocando as mãos em seu pescoço coberto de sangue.

O rapaz estava respirando muito fraco, num fio entre a vida e a morte.

"Jongin… como está?"

"Senhor… ele está morto? A besta se foi?"

"Sim, ela se foi. Você foi muito corajoso, garoto. Foi excelente."

Jongin concordou, tossindo enquanto torcia o rosto em dor. 

"Senhor… devo avisá-lo… não tenho muito tempo."

"O que estás dizendo?"

O rapaz abriu os olhos. E então Kyungsoo entendeu: estava ele mesmo se tornando uma besta. Os olhos estavam se enegrecendo com a podridão. Faltava pouco para que o rapaz se tornasse um deles também.

"Meu senhor… deves correr até o Padre e dá-lhe a água benta. É a única coisa que pode queimar o veneno."

"E quanto a ti?" Kyungsoo perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas cair "E quanto a ti, meu garoto? O que devo fazer contigo? Me diga, homem, pois já não tenho sanidade o suficiente para raciocinar."

Jongin gritou, sentindo o veneno fazer efeito.

"Sabes o que deve fazer, senhor. Queime o bar."

"Não." Kyungsoo tocou o pescoço dele, segurando forte contra o próprio colo. "Não, não irei desistir de ti." Sua mão foi até o pescoço, tocando o frasco e manchando com o sangue fresco.

Posicionou a boca até a ferida e lá despejou todo o conteúdo. No mesmo segundo, Jongin gritou. Gritou tão alto quanto pode, como se o corpo inteiro estivesse pegando fogo. Kyungsoo segurou a cabeça dele em todo o processo, acalmando o seu corpo e tentando em vão lhe esquentar para que a febre não o consumisse por inteiro. Tocou a ferida para que nenhuma gota de água fosse desperdiçada. E quando o processo finalmente acabou, o policial pode ver que o corpo dele agora estava com a cor normal.

Tudo havia dado certo no fim. O ritual havia finalmente funcionado e agora era o dever de Kyungsoo fazer o mesmo pelo Padre Park. O problema era: como iria conseguir explicar o incêndio que estava prestes a fazer no bar.

  
  
  


♧

  
"Ó Senhor, não me repreendas na tua ira, nem me castigues no teu furor

Porque as tuas flechas se cravaram em mim, e a tua mão sobre mim desceu 

Não há coisa sã na minha carne, por causa da tua cólera; 

nem há paz em meus ossos, por causa do meu pecado

Pois já as minhas iniquidades sobrepassam a minha cabeça; como carga pesada são demais para as minhas forças

As minhas chagas cheiram mal e estão corruptas, por causa da minha loucura

Estou encurvado, estou muito abatido, ando lamentando todo o dia

Porque as minhas ilhargas estão cheias de ardor, e não há coisa sã na minha carne 

Senhor, diante de ti está todo o meu desejo, e o meu gemido não te é oculto

O meu coração dá voltas, a minha força me falta; quanto à luz dos meus olhos, ela me deixou.

Não me desampares, senhor, meu Deus, não te alongues de mim

Apressa-te em meu auxílio, Senhor, minha salvação." O Padre Park fez o sinal da cruz, e se levantou do genuflexório da catedral londrina.

Passou-se cerca de quatro meses desde o seu ataque, e ainda assim, às vezes sonhava com a besta novamente. Muitas vezes acordava na madrugada em meio a pesadelos que lhe assombravam quando a sua mente enfraquecia. Foi necessário um retiro e muitos meses de oração até que o veneno fosse embora de uma vez do seu sistema.

Ser um vassalo era diferente de ser uma vítima do ataque. O laço se desfazia quando o vampiro morria, mas as marcas do trauma ainda ficavam. E o processo de purificação era fundamental para que a sua alma não fosse condenada e amaldiçoada pelo maligno. 

Então a cura haveria sido fundamental para a sua ressurreição. 

Com tantos meses passados, Londres agora tinha outra cara. Continuava sendo o lar da peregrinação e do pecado, mas hoje, estava livre de demônios. E enquanto o Padre Park caminhava para fora da igreja, podia ver a luz iluminar a rua pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Podia ver também Kyungsoo e Jongin trotando nos cavalos da polícia, e como ambos haviam ficado bem mais próximos depois do garoto ter quase morrido.

Kyungsoo sempre tratou o garoto mais novo como seu próprio irmão, então o Padre não ficou surpreso quando soube que ele havia salvo a vida do policial mais jovem. E, bem, havia salvo a sua vida também. 

Kyungsoo lhe deu um aceno, que logo foi retribuído e refletido também pelo garoto que estava do seu lado. O padre sorriu, sentindo-se abençoado. Aquele poderia ser um dos muitos milagres divinos sem explicação para as outras pessoas, que pensaram que o incêndio da casa noturna não havia passado de um acidente. Mas apenas os três sabiam da verdade.

Apenas eles sabiam das sombras que viviam naquele mundo. 

Chanyeol olhou para o céu, sentindo o peito se apertar pela falta de seu melhor amigo. Em silêncio, ele orou. Orou para que a alma dele pudesse encontrar a paz e descansar por toda a eternidade.

"Que o Senhor possa iluminar o seu caminho como iluminou o meu, vosso irmão." Chanyeol sussurrou baixinho "Que a paz possa confortar o seu sofrimento, homem de Deus. E que o Senhor tenha piedade dos homens." 

O Padre fez o sinal da cruz, e entrando novamente dentro da igreja com uma promessa queimando em seu peito. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria nenhuma tentação maligna lhe atiçar. Prometeu que pisaria na cabeça de toda serpserpente que aparecesse em seu caminho. E principalmente, prometeu que faria de tudo para proteger Londres como um servo do Senhor deveria fazer. 

Prometeu também que rezararia pelo o que um dia foi a alma de Kim Minseok.


End file.
